


Сущая правда

by Chrissy



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка принимает сыворотку правды. Тони не очень-то и против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сущая правда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109628) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



\- Кто-нибудь хочет последний пончик? - поинтересовался Питер, поглядывая на него.  
\- Да, - твердо ответил Кэп. Питер молча толкнул тарелку через весь кухонный стол.  
\- Не бери в голову, - Джессика утешающе похлопала его по плечу. - Люди, которые носят костюмы, такие как наши, должны соблюдать диету.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я толстый? – притворно возмутился Питер.  
\- На самом деле я часто думал о том, что наличие фантастической задницы должно быть важной частью всей паучьей франшизы, - сказал Кэп и положил голову на руки.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Логан открыл еще бутылку пива.  
\- Меня не волнует, что твоя печень регенерирует, ты все равно пьешь слишком много, - пробурчал Стив, не поднимая головы. - И да, Питер, я всегда могу сказать, когда ты смотришь на меня из-под маски. И это происходит слишком часто.  
\- Он, вероятно, просто-напросто запал на тебя, - Логан ухмыльнулся Паркеру.  
\- Он нет, но Мэри Джейн да. Она всегда находит, чем заняться в тренажерном зале, когда я там тренируюсь.  
\- Все в порядке, я знал об этом,- кивнул Питер. Логан и Джессика уставились на него. – Что?!  
Россомаха покачал головой и посмотрел на дверь:  
\- Старк вернулся, - отметил он.  
\- О, слава Богу, - сказала Джессика.  
\- Он не должен был вернуться до завтра, - Стив резко поднял голову, а глаза расширились от ужаса.  
\- Ну, я позвонил ему и рассказал, что случилось, - Паркер затих, когда Кэп впился в него недобрым взглядом.  
\- Ты знаешь, Питер, я могу на самом деле подумать, что ты сделал это, потому что… - Джессика прижала руку ко рту Стива, и остальное стало непонятным. Паркер вжался в кресло на всякий случай. Кэп закончил бубнить, вздохнул и осторожно убрал руку:  
\- Спасибо, Джессика. Прости, Питер.  
\- О, ничего себе, ты на самом деле… - Паркер был искренне удивлен, но тут появился в дверях Тони.  
\- Эй! - Старк заметил забытый Стивом пончик и направился прямиком к нему. - Скучал по мне?  
\- Да, очень, - сказал Кэп, и рука с пончиком замерла на полпути ко рту Тони.  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно?  
\- Да, я просыпался ночью, но тебя рядом не было. Я чуть было не позвонил тебе полдюжины раз только для того, чтобы услышать твой голос. Вчера я смотрел запись твоего интервью на Daily Show*. И когда Питер пришел, я сделал вид, что это был повторный показ.  
\- Вы на самом деле не шутили о сыворотке, да? - Тони посмотрел на Кэпа с каким-то хитрым прищуром.  
\- Неа. А еще мы должны следить за ним на случай, если у него начнется какая-нибудь аллергическая реакция. - Питер передал Тони список. - И подразумевая под «мы», когда ты теперь дома, я имею в виду тебя. Потому что я никогда не догадывался, как много у Кэпа в голове странных мыслишек. Я, отчасти, ожидал Декларацию независимости на повторе.  
\- Мне действительно нравится Декларация независимости, - признался Стив. - Но сейчас, я хотел бы оставить эту странную беседу и пойти заняться сексом с Тони, потому что его у нас не было три дня, и это слишком долго.  
\- Ты, как правило, переживаешь это без проблем. - Тони прижал руку ко рту, очевидно, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
\- Но мне это искренне не нравится. Мы должны заниматься сексом, по крайней мере, каждый день, а еще ты никогда не должен уезжать из города. Или же ты должен брать меня с собой. Мне не нравится твоя компания, поскольку она занимает то время, которое ты должен проводить со мной, - Кэп стукнулся лбом об стол с низким стоном. – О, как бы я хотел придумать способ, чтобы заткнуть себя, без физических увечий.  
\- Ты не можешь думать о чем-нибудь другом?- спросила Джессика.  
\- Не с ним в одной комнате, - признался Стив. - Это все, о чем я могу думать. Когда он ходит тут в этом своем золотом поддоспешнике, то я не могу думать ни о чем другом. Я чуть не упал с лестницы в мастерской на прошлой неделе, потому что он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть под машину, и его задница…  
\- Пожалуйста, забери его, - чуть ли не умолял Питер.  
\- Пожалуйста, отведи меня в постель, - попросил Стив.  
\- Просто уйдите уже, - чуть ли не взвыла Джессика.  
\- Ну, пошли, - кивнул Тони, и направился к двери. Кэп последовал за ним по пятам.  
\- Я у тебя в долгу, Питер!  
\- Ты заплатишь за это, Паркер, - донесся до них голос Стива, и Питер поморщился.  
\--------------------------------------------  
\- Значит, ты скучал по мне? - Тони закрыл на замок дверь их спальни, и соблазнительно посмотрел на Стива из-под густых ресниц.  
\- Все время, - честно признался Стив, притянув Тони к себе. - Я так рад, что ты здесь. Но в то же время это действительно ужасно, что ты здесь со мной, потому что я знаю, что ты собираешься помучить меня расспросами, чтобы окончательно смутить, а затем дразнить меня этим до конца моих дней, но я все равно рад, что ты здесь со мной.  
\- Я? Смущать тебя? Да никогда! - Тони ухмыльнулся, уверенный в том, что он будет помнить каждое слово из этого разговора. Когда твой мозг как мощный компьютер, то это замечательно. - Так тебе нравится мой костюм?  
\- Это прозвучит глупо, - Стив опустил голову и произнес это извиняющимся тоном, так что Тони нахмурился. - Но он так облепляет тебя. Если я вижу тебя в этом костюме, то сразу же думаю о тебе голом.  
\- Хм, – у Стива, конечно же, не было никакого вкуса в супергеройских костюмах. Тони задумался, о чем, черт возьми, он размышлял, когда придумывал этот костюм. Это была загадка века, но если костюм так заводил Стива, то в нем точно был огромный плюс. Теплые губы коснулись шеи Старка, и Роджерс пробормотал что-то непонятное. - Что?  
\- Ты хорошо пахнешь.  
\- Видишь, ты сейчас сказал правду, но это было очевидным. Так что, не все еще так ужасно, - Тони ухмыльнулся куда-то в макушку Стива.  
\- Ты не слышал, что я сказал Джессике Джонс, - помрачнел Роджерс.  
\- Что?  
\- Я сказал ей, что она всегда была сексуальной женщиной, но стала в два раза привлекательнее, потому что она сейчас беременна.  
\- Она расстроилась? - спросил Тони, и он был горд собой, что его голос не задрожал. Это было, конечно, одним из самых смешных моментов, что произошли за весь этот год.  
\- Нет, она была вполне довольна, но Люк увел ее от меня довольно быстро, как только я начал говорить ей, как я люблю касаться ее живота и чувствовать, как ребенок толкается.  
Тони не мог удержаться от смеха, и Кэп нахмурился.  
\- Это не очень-то сексуально, но я просто…. В ней есть крошечный человек, и ты не можешь не согласиться, что это удивительно и странно одновременно.  
\- Ох, Стив.  
\- А Мэри Джейн сказала, что ей всегда было интересно, что я ношу под своим костюмом, - продолжил он печально.  
\- Ну, я держу пари, что знание этого осчастливило ее существование, - это было чем-то вроде откровения для Тони; мысль о том, что не было ничего кроме пота и голой кожи под костюмом, иногда приходила ему в голову прямо в середине боя. Если бы он не был таким одаренным, как Цезарь, который мог делать семь дел одновременно, то Старк, возможно, напоролся бы на множество неприятностей.  
\- Это не скрасило жизнь Люка или Логана. Кажется, у Люка день выдался похуже, чем у меня.  
\- Ты, и правда, сегодня весь день страдал, - пожалел его Тони, проведя руками вниз по спине Стива. Это было так приятно, что Роджерс вздохнул и выгнул спину, как кошка. - Чем я могу помочь тебе?  
\- Позволь мне трахнуть тебя, но, пожалуйста, вставь себе затычки в уши, – выпалил Стив, а затем поморщился. Он не был уж очень застенчивым, но и не был никогда таким прямолинейным в обычной жизни. Но это было определенно горячо. И Тони собирался насладиться этим.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - Старк засунул руки под рубашку Стива, ловя его дыхание, когда Роджерс потерся о него бедрами.  
\- Ты ведь имеешь в виду затычки для ушей, а не секс, не так ли? - уточнил Стив, и Тони закатил глаза.  
\- Угу, - Старк потянул рубашку Роджерса вверх, и Стив наклонил голову так, чтобы Тони смог стянуть ее, дотронуться руками до гладкой голой кожи, поцеловать выпирающие ключицы. Тони прижал свои губы к уху Роджерса. - Итак... как ты хочешь трахнуть меня?  
\- Да как угодно. Нет, подожди. Я хочу, чтобы ты сел сверху. Я хочу смотреть, как ты… ты такой горячий, когда ты начинаешь терять самообладание, я люблю наблюдать за тобой.  
Стив закрыл лицо руками, краснея, а Тони толкнул его на кровать, чувствуя, с какой скоростью бьется сердце Роджерса.  
\- Расскажи мне подробнее. Это тебя заводит больше всего? - Тони встал на колени и раздвинул ноги Стива пошире.  
\- Да. Нет, - Роджерс застонал, когда Старк расстегнул джинсы, - я хочу твой рот, пожалуйста, Тони.  
\- Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся, - сказал Тони, дразня, и провел языком по головке члена Стива, уже твердого прямо для него.  
\- Я хочу и этого, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне, ты так хорош в этом, - Роджерс застонал, когда Старк взял член в рот. - Да, вот так.  
В течение нескольких следующих минут единственными звуками, которые были слышны, стали частое дыхание Стива и влажные звуки от того, как двигался рот Тони на члене Роджерса. Старк ощущал мускулистые бедра под руками, толчки навстречу, а на языке давление члена. Тони мог делать это вечно, но сегодня у него были другие планы. Старк медленно отстранился, а Стив в ответ жалобно попросил:  
\- Не останавливайся.  
\- Я думал, что ты хотел трахнуть меня? - Старк потянул джинсы Роджерса вниз, и тот услужливо приподнял бедра.  
\- Да, но я при этом не хочу, чтобы ты перестал сосать мой член, -Стив легко шлепнул его по голове, когда Тони рассмеялся. - Заткнись, как будто ты никогда не был нелогичным.  
Стив приподнялся на кровати, облизывая языком враз пересохшие губы, когда Тони принялся снимать с него одежду.  
Боже, Стив был просто великолепен: все эти мышцы, раскрасневшаяся кожа. Роджерс был прав, Старку действительно не нужно разъезжать по делам, когда вот такое ждет его дома в Нью-Йорке.  
Тони заполз на кровать и оседлал бедра Стива, наклонившись для поцелуя. Стив схватил его за плечи и держал так, пока вылизывал его рот. От этой нехитрой ласки мурашки побежали по спине Тони.  
\- Мне нравится это, - прошептал Стив ему в губы, - то, как ты реагируешь на самые легкие прикосновения. - Между бровями залегла небольшая складка. - Хотя мне нравятся и звуки, которые ты издаешь, когда я слегка перегибаю палку. Да мне вообще нравятся все звуки, которые ты издаешь в постели. И мне нравится, когда ты тихий, когда ты не можешь отдышаться, и ты просто открываешь рот, и встряхиваешь головой, и щуришься, когда тебе больно.  
Старк потянулся за смазкой и выдавил на пальцы Роджерса, проталкивая их между своих бедер.  
\- Растяни меня, Стив, давай, поторопись, - Тони прикусил губу, чтобы заставить себя замолчать, услышав дрожь в своем голосе.  
\- Да, - Роджерс замолчал, растягивая Старка. Тони ухватился за простыни и попытался вернуть себе контроль, услышав все эти слова из уст Стива. У него еще никогда так не стояло. Контроль был потерян к чертям.  
\- Я готов, - Старк обхватил рукой запястье Роджерса, чтобы вытащить его пальцы, но Стив покачал головой, не поднимая глаз, продолжая растягивать. - Да ладно тебе, Стив.  
\- Нет, это не так. Ты всегда лжешь.  
\- Неправда, - Старк старался говорить возмущенно, но это было трудно с пальцами Роджерса внутри себя, потирающими, растягивающими, знающими, где надавить. Тони беспомощно простонал. Это не было ложью. Он чувствовал себя более чем готовым.  
\- Правда-правда. Иногда я позволяю тебе, но я сам не могу объяснить почему, - Стив самодовольно улыбался, когда каждый раз бедра Старка поддавались в ответ на каждое осторожное движение.  
\- Почему тогда ты мне позволяешь это? – поинтересовался он, а Стив поморщился, пытаясь справиться с собой и не сказать, что он думает на самом деле.  
\- Мне нравится, когда я оставляю следы на тебе, - выпалил Стив после короткой борьбы с самим собой. - Мне нравится, когда я могу посмотреть на тебя и понять, что я был в тебе, когда ты прихрамываешь, когда у тебя остаются засосы. И когда ты кусаешь губы и сжимаешь меня слишком сильно, я знаю, что на следующий день ты будешь чувствовать, что я был в тебе, и мне это нравится.  
Тони застонал и попытался насадиться сильнее на пальцы Стива, но Роджерс с силой сжал бедро Старка, притормаживая его.  
\- Помнишь, как в прошлом месяце мы ходили в кино, как ты себя чувствовал после.  
\- Боже, да, я не мог ходить после этого. Мои ноги просто... - Тони вздрогнул при этом воспоминании. – А на следующее утро у меня была важная встреча, и я не мог спокойно сидеть. Мне казалось, что все всё знают и…  
\- Вот почему я сделал это, - очень тихо сказал Роджерс. Тони нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - Ты встречался с этим парнем, адвокатом. Хорошеньким блондином. Он всегда заигрывал с тобой, и ты флиртовал в ответ, - Стив грубее протолкнул пальцы, и Тони выгнулся со стоном. - Я хотел, чтобы ты помнил меня внутри себя, когда общался с ним.  
\- Да, да, все так и было… Я готов, Стив, пожалуйста, просто трахни меня, - Старк схватился за член Роджерса, когда тот вынул пальцы. Руки Тони дрожали так сильно, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы расположить его как надо, а затем член оказался в нем, и он застонал с облегчением и начал двигаться прежде, чем его тело было готово к этому.  
\- Не навреди себе, - предупредил Стив, снова хватая Тони бедра. - Я не буду завтра трахать тебя, если у тебя все будет болеть.  
\- Почему нет? - затаив дыхание, спросил Тони, но все же немного сбавил темп. - Тебе же нравится, когда у меня все болит после тебя.  
Стив застонал, и его пальцы впились в задницу Тони.  
\- Мне не нравится, что мне это нравиться. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не позволял мне делать тебе больно, - Роджерс покачал головой. - Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Или просто не говорить? Мне так нравится быть внутри тебя... - Он замолчал, поглаживая руками грудь Тони, большими пальцами дразня его соски.  
\- Ммм ... да, расскажи мне об этом, - Тони подставился под ласкающие руки. – Тебе нравится, когда я сверху?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стив. - Это так круто. Смотреть на тебя, чувствовать тебя. Ты так хорош в этом, и тебе это так сильно нравится. Посмотри на себя, ты такой твердый. И я даже не дотронулся до тебя. Мне безумно нравится, когда ты кончаешь только от моего члена, я обожаю трахать тебя.  
\- Стив… - Тони наклонился, положил руки по обе стороны от головы Роджерса, втягивая его в поцелуй. - Стив, ты, ах… - Старк насадился обратно на член Стива и попытался собраться с мыслями. - Продолжай говорить, - простонал он, наконец.  
\- Тони, ты хочешь меня так сильно, мне это безумно нравится. Ты такой… Ты такая шлюшка. - Стив снова покраснел, по выражению его лица, было ясно, что он сам немного потрясен собственными словами, но Тони задвигался быстрее, выгнув спину и застонав. Было очевидно, насколько он наслаждался все им этим, и Стив продолжил говорить.  
\- У тебя нет стыда, и мне нравится это. Люблю, когда я трахаю тебя, и ты уже мокрый от моей спермы, когда ты даже не можешь больше встать, но ты все еще умоляешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя еще раз. Черт, Тони, посмотри на себя, ты так сильно хочешь этого, так бери полностью. - Тони всхлипнул, чувствуя себя, как натянутая пружина, его мышцы подрагивали. - Да, Тони, давай, давай, сделай это для меня. Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь сейчас, как ты сжимаешь меня.  
\- Вот дерьмо, Стив, - простонал он, а затем кончил. Все эти слова Роджерса были грубоватыми, но на самом деле это не было оскорблением, наоборот, это было восхищение. Тони запрокинул голову и застонал в голос. Когда он, дрожа, упал на грудь Стиву, тот потянул его вниз для долгого, медленного поцелуя.  
\- Боже, это было хорошо, - Признался Тони. - Ты должен принимать сыворотку правды чаще.  
\- Ну, уж нет, ни за что. Но это было божественно. Ты божественен, - Стив снова поцеловал его. – Не мог бы ты… я еще не кончил.- Роджерс толкнул Тони, возвращая в вертикальное положение. Старк хрипло застонал, когда член Стива дернулся в нем. - Не навреди себе, - беспокойство и похоть смешались в голосе Стива.  
Боже, Тони и правда любит его. Он лениво двигал бедрами, а Роджерс поддавался ему навстречу.  
\- О, да, как мне это нравится, - простонал Стив и замолчал.  
Тони решил быть добрым и не задавать больше вопросов. Руки Стива на его бедрах заставляли двигаться быстрее, так что Старк уперся ладонями в его грудь и трахал себя им, постанывая в ответ на мощные толчки. Он посмотрел вниз, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Стива из-под полуприкрытых век. И его решение ничего не спрашивать с треском провалилось.  
\- Тебе хорошо?  
\- Да, Тони, да. Не останавливайся я так близко к… Сильнее, пожалуйста, я собираюсь… Я, - Стив захлебнулся собственными словами. И Старк почувствовал, как Стив кончает в него, а его собственно тело пытается выжать второй оргазм. Тони закрыл глаза и, на мгновение, ему показалось, что он упадет, но Стив удержал его своими сильными руками и притянул к себе.  
\- Было так круто, - признался Роджерс куда-то в щеку Старку, перевернул их, укладываясь на Тони и притягивая для поцелуя, двух поцелуев, дюжины. - Я люблю тебя, - и Тони в ответ крепко обнял Стива за плечи и прижал его еще ближе.  
\- Да, я вообще-то уже давно об этом знаю, - сказал он, и Роджерс рассмеялся.

*Daily show - это американская сатирическая телевизионная программа, транслируемая на канале Comedy Central. C января 1999 года передачу ведёт политический сатирик Джон Стюарт.


End file.
